My Everything is YOU
by HoMinUknow
Summary: "I love the relationship we have now, we believe in each other, and I'll trust the rest of my endurance to come from myself. I think that's enough. I'm truly grateful that up until now and even now, he's here beside me. I've said 'thank you' countless times to convey that feeling." - Shim Changmin to Jung Yunho like always dont know how to write summary :'( T T


**gomawo buat yang udah review di fanfic sebelumnya ^^ :D ~  
**

***bow* ^^/  
**

**mianhe kalau yg ini juga kurang panjang . ~ masih coba-coba bikin fanfic setelah hiatus 2 tahun dri dunia ff T_T  
**

**mungkin kemampuan bkin ff udah menurun :(  
**

**ff ini terinspirasi dari video sewaktu HoMin making film MISSHA 'Always Beside You' /  
**

**:**

**_HoMinUknow_**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:  
**

**:  
**

Yunho dan changmin sedang duduk di atas bangku dengan beberapa pose yg di arahkan oleh sang fotografer. Saat ini TVXQ sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk produk MISSHA 'Always Beside You'.

Beberapa foto pun telah di ambil oleh sang fotografer kadang saat sedang istirahat pemotretan yunho akan melakukan tingkah-tingkah lucu dan membuat para staff tertawa tak terkecuali kekasihnya Shim Changmin. Yunho melirik kearah changmin yg sedang tertawa karena melihat tingkah kocak yunho ..

Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat tawa changmin yg baginya sudah seperti asupan energi untuk melakukan aktifitasnya ... ia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat wajah manis changmin ..

yunho kadang berbuat hal-hal konyol hanya untuk membuat changmin tertawa.. "sekarang kita akan melakukan pemotretan di atas bukit itu .." sang fotografer mengarahkan yunho dan changmin ke arah bukit kecil ..

cuaca saat ini sangat cerah, pemotretan pun berlangsung dengan lancar walaupun masih ada beberapa sesi foto lagi ... Bagi yunho dan changmin melakukan sesi foto outdoor seperti ini sangat menyenangkan ..

:

:

:

Yunho dan changmin merebahkan diri mereka di atas rerumputan hijau mereka berdua memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan .. Sang fotografer pun mengambil gambar yg dibutuhkan

"yunho-sshi, changmin-sshi kita pindah ke pantai ayo.." saat para staff sedang sibuk memindahkan barang ke lokasi selanjutnya yunho merengkuh pinggang changmin mendekatkan tubuh changmin dengan dirinya ...

changmin mengerutkan keningnya melihat yunho yg tengah menatapnya "hyung menyingkir dari atas tubuhku .. kita harus pindah lokasi .." changmin mendorong tubuh yunho agar ia bisa segera bangun

"anio ..." yunho menahan changmin "hyung ~ nanti kita di tinggal ..."

changmin masih berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh yunho Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya kearah changmin

"sebentar saja ... hyung ingin seperti ini sebentar saja .." bisik yunho Changmin sedikit bergetar merasakan hembusan nafas yunho di sekitar lehernya..

:

~cup~

:

Yunho mengecup lembut kening changmin dan kemudian menatap manik mata changmin yg selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan degup jantungnya yg selalu tidak beraturan saat menatap manik mata itu Changmin hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, wajahnya mulai terasa panas setiap kali ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di mata yunho

:

:

:

"kalian kemana saja ?" salah satu staff menghampiri yunho dan changmin yg baru saja tiba di pantai lokasi terakhir untuk pemotretan mereka..

"Mianhe ... aku dan changmin tadi ada urusan sebentar .." yunho berkata sambil melirik changmin di sebelahnya , changmin yg saat itu juga tengah memandangi yunho pun di buat gugup saat matanya dan mata yunho kembali bertemu apalagi yunho selalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya ... changmin langsung mengahlikan tatapannya ke tempat lain ..

Sedangkan yunho hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah changmin yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan manis

Pemotretan di pantai pun selesai dengan cepat ... yunho dan changmin tengah berjalan menyusuri pantai sambil bergandengan tangan ...changmin tiba-tiba mengehentikan langkahnya.. ia menatap lurus kearah pantai .. angin pantai menerpa lembut wajah changmin, yunho tersenyum memandangi sosok yg sekarang tengah memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin pantai

Yunho melepaskan genggamannya ia merengku tubuh changmin memeluknya dari belakang

Changmin hanya tersenyum sembil tetepa memejamkan matanya ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang yunho

"hyung .."

"hmm?" yunho bergumam sambil mencium rambut changmin

"aku sangat senang bisa datang ke pantai seperti ini ..." changmin menggerakkan kepalanya mencari kenyamanan pada dada bidang yunho

"lain kali kita kencan ke pantai .. kau mau minnie-ah?"

"kencan? Untuk bisa bertemu denganmu saja sudah susah hyung .. kau kan sangat sibuk dengan drama mu .." terdengar nada sedih di balik ucapan changmin

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya ..

:

:

~cup~

:

:

Ia mengecup leher changmin .. yunho menggesekkan hidungnya pada leher changmin sambil menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu

"mianhe minnie~ ... hyung berjanji kita akan kencan di pantai .. pasti.."

Changmin terkekeh pelan mendengar janji yang di buat oleh yunho

"sudahlah hyung .. begini saja sudah cukup.." changmin mengusap lembut lengan yunho yg melingkar di pinggangnya

Yunho merasa ada yg aneh dengan perkata'an changmin ... ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar posisi changmin .. yunho tampak kaget saat melihat kristal bening mengalir di pipi changmin

"c-changminnie, w-wae... hey kau kenapa sayang.." yunho tampak sedikit panik melihat changmin menangis, ia menghapus air mata yg masih terus mengalir di kedua pipi changmin .. di kecupnya kelopak mata changmin ..

"kau kenapa minnie.. apa perkata'an hyung ada yg menyakitimu hmm?" yunho menempelkan keningnya dengan kening changmin ia menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung changmin sembari mengecup bibir changmin

"hyung .. tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku sendiri kan?" changmin menatap yunho dengan matanya yg sudah agak memerah

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu minnie? Tentu saja hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu .."

"ceritakan kepada hyung.. kenapa kau menangis hmm? Changminnie nya hyung tidak pernah menangis tiba-tiba seperti ini.." goda yunho, senyum pun langsung menghiasi wajah changmin ia terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan yunho... ia tahu memang ini bukanlah sifatnya menangis seperti ini

"picture of you ..." changmin berkata sambil menatap ke dalam mata yunho

Wajah yunho menegang .. ia tahu sekarang apa yg membuat changmin menangis ...

Yunho memeluk tubuh changmin dengan erat "hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu ... karena kaulah satu-satunya rumah bagi hyung ... kau adalah segalanya changminnie .."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya ia menatap changmin yg akhirnya tersenyum kembali ..

"kajja kita pulang hyung ..." changmin langsung menarik yunho

"eh? Kita masih bisa berlama-lama di sini minnie.. bukannya kau sudah lama tidak ke pantai... hyung sudah meminta ijin pada manager .."

"aish.. kalu hyung mau di sini ya sudah aku duluan saja, aku mau pulang hyung ... aku lapar.."

Changmin pun pergi meninggalkan yunho yang masih 'shock'

'lapar? Bukannya tadi dia baru saja menangis.. sekarang dia malah pergi meninggalkanku hanya dengan alasan ... lapar?'

"aishh ~~ kau selalu membuatku bingung changminnie .." yunho tersenyum melihat sosok yg berlari menjahuinya changminnya sudah kembali pada sifatnya yang semula.. yunho menatap sosok yg di cintainya itu

"kau adalah segalanya bagiku ..."

:

:

:

my wordpress ^^ :: .com ;) check it ~~

"I love the relationship we have now, we believe in each other, and I'll trust the rest of my endurance to come from myself. I think that's enough. I'm truly grateful that up until now and even now, **he's here beside me**. I've said 'thank you' countless times to convey that feeling."

- **Shim Changmin**


End file.
